Journey
by CollieandShire
Summary: A short story. Peter gets a call that will change his life forever.


_Hello everyone!_

_This is my second White Collar post, though my last one was a school assignment. :) This one is a short story about a important phone call Peter recieves that will change his life forever and cause him to take the next great step in his journey._

_I hope you enjoy, and please review!_

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Journey_

_Peter gets a call that will change his life forever._

Peter Burke stared at his desk glumly, tapping his pencil against a pile of paperwork as he stared off into the distance. Thoughts ran through his head, thoughts of the things he had to do that day, thoughts of his wife, thoughts of Neal, thoughts of the future.

The future. That was an overwhelming idea. What would become of him in the future? He often wondered what would happen if anyone found out how many times he'd let Neal pull off one of his stings, or how many times he'd looked the other way and didn't tell anyone about Neal breaking the rules. If Kramer ever found out…

Peter shuddered. That was a thought he didn't want to entertain. If his mentor ever figured everything out, he was done for. Kramer could ruin his career, his life, everything. It was hard to believe that the man who'd taught him most everything he knew was now the man that he feared the most. Such was the irony of life.

His cell phone rang, and Peter shook the ever constant thoughts out of his head. There would be time for thinking later. Glancing down at the Caller ID of the phone, he smiled. Elizabeth, his lovely wife. _It's about time she called. _She had told Peter that morning she was going to the doctor, 'on account of not feeling well.'

"Are you okay?" he'd asked, concerned.

"I'm just fine, I just haven't felt that well lately and I want to make sure I'm not coming down with anything. I can't handle food at my job if I've got a virus. Don't worry hon, it's nothing serious." El had assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes. He'd smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Love you hon. Have a good day." Peter had whispered in her ear. "I'll see you tonight."

"Not if I see you first." She'd teased, and his already wide smile grew wider.

The phone's ringtone sounded again, and Peter reached over and tapped the touch screen to turn it on.

"Hi, hon." Peter greeted, sitting back in his chair.

"Hi hon." El returned, and Peter's expression softened. He could always count on his wife to help him relax, even if she didn't know it. "What are you doing right now?"

"Oh, nothing much." Peter glanced down at his paperwork and grimaced. "I have some paperwork to do, and then this afternoon Neal and I are going down to a car dealership to investigate some suspicious dealings."

El snorted. "That's a big surprise. I can't think of a time a car dealer _wasn't _dishonest!"

"I know, right?" Peter agreed.

"Where's Neal right now?"

Peter turned his gaze from his paperwork and caught sight of the conman turned lawman. He was sitting at his desk, no doubt Googling something or doing things of that sort. "He's on his computer right now, I can see him from my office."

"Then you're alone?" El asked.

"Yeah, why?" Peter inquired, turning his chair and looking out the window. "Oh by the way, how did your doctor appointment go? Are you sick with something?"

"The doctor appointment went fine, dear." Elizabeth told him. "And I'm just fine. I'm sitting in McDonalds right now eating a McChicken."

"I never could understand why you loved that cheap place." Peter teased.

"Their burgers are delicious, you have to admit that. But that's not why I called hon. I have something I wanted to tell you."

Peter turned back to his desk and turned his eyes towards the picture of him and Elizabeth. She certainly was beautiful. "Okay, shoot."

"Once more, are you alone?"

Peter chuckled. "I'm alone, okay? Is this some big secret? This isn't about my upcoming birthday, is it? You'd better not have told anyone how old I'll be turning."

"Peter, forty-two is not that old. And no, that's not what I'm calling about. But I do have some exciting news." El paused and Peter waited, staring up at the ceiling and counting flies. "Guess who's going to be a daddy?"

* * *

Neal frowned as he typed in _Rafael _on Goggle, scrolling down the list of results and then hitting images. A whole slew of pictures of his works showed up, and his frown grew deeper. He didn't see the one he was looking for, and returned to search. He began to type in _Rafael, Saint George and the Dragon, _when he happened to glance up at Peter's office. Peter was sitting in his chair, staring at his and Elizabeth's picture while smiling. He had his phone to his ear, and Neal figured he was talking to El. _Wonder how she's doing? _He thought to himself, studying Peter's face. Peter had told him this morning that she'd gone to the doctor because she didn't feel well.

Neal watched as Peter turned his gaze up at the ceiling. _No doubt counting all the flies on it. _He grinned to himself. Suddenly without warning, Peter's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he let go of his phone, sending it crashing down to the floor. Neal stared at the FBI agent, and watched in shock as he fell forward at his desk in a faint.

"Peter!" Neal shouted, causing every set of eyes in the office to turn to him. Neal leapt up from his chair, sending it flying back as he ran forward and raced towards Peter's office. Pushing the door open he ran towards his best friend and kneeled next to him. "Peter, Peter? Peter! Are you okay?"

Neal was only vaguely aware that the office was beginning to fill with his co-workers as he continued to try and revive Peter. He was breathing, but it was obvious he'd fainted.

"Someone call 911!" Neal cried frantically. He pulled Peter off his chair and laid him down on the floor.

"Here, let's try water first!" from the tone of his voice Neal instantly knew it was Jones next to him, and watched as the former Navy officer splashed Peter in the face with a cup of water.

It worked miracles. Peter shot up and gasped, water running down his face and onto his expensive suit. "Wha-what happened?" he stammered. He turned towards Neal.

"You fainted, Peter. Are you okay?" Neal demanded.

Peter weakly pointed at the cell phone he'd dropped. "Someone tell El I'm alright." He managed. An agent by the name of Harris picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Burke?" he asked. Peter and Neal watched as Harris listened to Elizabeth. "You're husband is fine, ma'm. He fainted." Harris glanced at Peter. "I'll see if he can." Putting his hand on the receiver, he asked, "She wants to talk to you right away, sir."

Peter reached for the phone, and took it in his hand. "Hi El, sorry about that." He smiled slightly, and Neal watched him closely. What could have El possibly told him that would cause him to faint? Peter Burke, toughest FBI agent Neal knew fainted because of _what_? "I'm alright, I'm alright. Just a little shaken up, that's all." Peter took a deep breath, and then glared at all the agents in his office. Putting his hand on the receiver he hissed, "Don't you guys have something better to do?"

Everyone took the cue and left, save Neal. Peter gave him a look, and Neal returned it with his charming conman smile. "I'm really okay El, I'm sorry I scared you. What about you? Are you okay? What did he say you have to eat? Is there things you should avoid? Do you want me to come home right now? That's right, you're at McDonalds. Do you want me to come and pick you up? That's right, you have the other car. Well how about I come and pick you up and bring Neal with me and he can drive the other car. Are you sure? I'm serious El, I can do that. What about me? I'll be fine. No really, I'm just fine. Get back to work? Okay, I will. Love you too, hon. I love you _so _much." Peter hit the hang up button and slid his thumb across the screen to the lock position. "I can't believe it." He whispered.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on Peter?" Neal muttered. "You just fainted in your office! Does this have something to do with your birthday that's coming up?"

Peter rolled his eyes as he stood up and sat in his chair. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his suit. "I just can't believe it."

"That you're turning forty-two?" Neal joked. Peter gave him a dirty look.

"Who told you that?" he said crossly.

"I looked up your birth date and did the math." Neal explained.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Peter took a deep breath, and stared at the picture of him and El. "I just don't believe this. After all these years!"

"What is it!?" Neal exclaimed.

Peter turned to the young man and looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm going to be a father."

Neal stared at Peter, his eyes widening as the words sank in. "That means, that El-"

"Is going to have a baby." Peter finished.

"Which makes me an uncle…" Neal fell forward in a dead faint.

* * *

Months of preparation, worrying over nothing and false alarms of the baby arriving passed. During which was filled with doctor appointments, baby items shopping and preparing an extra room for the new arrival.

Peter couldn't get his mind over the fact that he, yes he, Special Agent Peter Burke, was going to be a father. El bought him a new mug to put into his office after the much anticipated arrival. Instead of 'World's Greatest FBI Agent' written on it, she'd bought him one that said, 'World's Greatest Dad' on it.

"Does that mean I get your old cup?" Neal had asked, his eyes lighting up at the very idea.

"In your dreams!" Peter shot back.

When the big day came, it came when Peter wasn't looking. He'd already rushed El to the hospital twice on false alarms, and each time was sent back with promises from the doctors. 'It will happen soon.'

"Why can't my child be born on time?" Peter had complained when the due date had gone over by three days. He and El didn't know if El was having a boy or a girl, for they'd agreed they'd be surprised.

"You and I are always on time, maybe our baby is one of those 'always late' ones." El had teased.

And then it came.

Peter was lying asleep in his bed next to El when she shook him awake. "Hmm, what?" he murmured sleepily.

"Peter, get up." El urged, her voice strangely cracked. "Peter, it's happening."

"What's happenin-" Peter suddenly leapt up like a fire had been lit under his feet. "On my gosh, it's happening! It's happening!" he ran to his closet and threw on his clothes. "And when I wasn't expecting it!"

Peter raced back towards the bed and helped El sit up. She was panting and sweating, but still managed to look Peter in the eye. "Do not, whatever you do, rush to the hospital. If we want to make it to the hospital alive you have to drive carefully." She warned him.

"I won't." Peter whispered. Then shouted, "We've got to get to the car! The baby's coming!"

* * *

Peter was good to his promise-he managed not to drive like a mad man at two in the morning and got El, himself and the soon to be born baby to the hospital unharmed. Then came the waiting period.

Peter waited. And waited. And waited some more. After bombarding the doctor with too many questions and asking Elizabeth for the fifteenth millionth time how she was doing, El sent him out of the room and told him he could come back in when the baby was born. And so he waited some more-in the hallway. He hadn't planned on doing this, but after waiting for three hours he called Neal.

"Hello?" Sounded the voice of a sleepy Neal.

"Neal, hi. I'm at the hospital."

There was a pause, then, "What happened! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Neal!" Peter snapped, slightly annoyed. "It's El. The baby's coming!"

"I'll be right there!" Neal cried on the other end of the phone, and hung up. Two seconds later Peter's phone rang again. "Peter? It's Neal."

"What Neal?" Peter sighed irritably.

"What hospital are you at?"

Duh. He'd forgotten to tell him that. "We're at St. Mary's. Do you know where that is?"

"Got it. Be right there!"

When Neal arrived, the wait seemed to get longer. Both men paced the hallway, Peter in silence and Neal chattering all kinds of encouragements. It finally got to the point where Peter asked in the nicest voice he could muster if Neal would kindly shut up and stay shut up. Neal complied, catching the dangerous and threatening tone in his comrade's voice.

The wait entered into its fifth hour. Then it's sixth.

"Peter, would you like me to get something for you to eat?" Neal asked.

Peter shook his head no.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten since last night."

"I'm good, thank you." Peter murmured.

And so Neal left. During the short ten minutes he was gone, the doctor came into the hallway. When Peter caught sight of the man, he leapt up and asked, "What's going on doctor?"

The doctor took off his glasses and smiled. "I came out here to get you. You can go see your wife now."

Without a word or even so much as a thanks Peter raced towards El's room at the fastest walk he could manage without running. Upon entering, he beheld his wife with a smile on her face and a small bundle of clothes in her hand.

"Is that-" Peter's voice faltered.

"It is." El's smile grew bigger. Then she frowned as she studied the ashen face of her husband. "Peter Daniel Burke, if you faint again-"

"I won't faint." Peter promised in a whisper.

"You'd better not." El warned. Her face returned to a smile again as she carefully rearranged the clothes to reveal the tiny face.

Peter walked forward, his legs feeling like jelly but surprisingly still able to support him. He came and stood next to his wife, and peered down at the little face. The baby was asleep, and it's face was red as a beet.

"It's a girl." El told him, knowing that was the next question he was going to ask.

A girl. But not just any girl, _his _girl. His and El's little girl.

"Would you like to hold her?" El asked, turning and looking up at her husband. Peter nodded, unable to speak.

El carefully picked up the baby and settled her in Peter's arms. The FBI agent's arms began to shake, and his eyes filled with tears as he looked into the little face of his daughter. Peter Burke's little girl, not Neal's little girl or even Jones's little girl, but Peter's little girl.

Gently he held the baby in one arm as he carefully pulled back the blanket a little more to reveal shocking red hair.

"She's got red hair." He stammered as he stared at the tiny being in his arm.

"I guess one of us has the gene." El laughed, placing her hand on his arm.

Peter stroked his daughter's hair, his lower lip trembling at how large his hand was next to her head. She was so small, so helpless and tiny. But that didn't matter, he and El would take care of her and always protect her.

"We have to give her a name, hon." El reminded him. "When picking girl's names we came down to Emma, Emilia, Lilly, Rose, or Lucy."

Peter didn't respond as he continued to study his daughter's face, her tiny adorable little face. "Elise." He said suddenly.

"Elise?" El echoed, surprised. "I don't remember us even thinking of that name."

"Elise." He repeated. "It's Scottish."

"Elise, I like that." El said softly. Peter glanced down at his wife and she looked up at him, her eyes shining. "How about Elise Lilly Burke?"

Peter nodded. Elise Lilly Burke. His, Peter Burke's, daughter. Elizabeth Burke's daughter. Their daughter.

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding Elise. "Isn't she beautiful, hon?" El whispered softly in his ear. He merely nodded again.

Suddenly Elise opened her eyes slowly, revealing crystal blue eyes. She locked gazes with Peter, and his heart broke right then and there. He knew he would do anything, _anything _for her. He would stay up long nights walking her up and down the hall when she wouldn't sleep, he'd draw pictures of horses with her when she grew old enough to do so, he'd take her to her friend's princess birthday party and stay there the whole time, he'd sit her down and have the father-daughter talk with her when she grew old enough to be interested in the opposite gender, and he'd walk her down the aisle when the day came he'd have to give her away. For she was his daughter, his little Elise.

El leaned over Peter's shoulder and together they gazed on their beautiful little child, their daughter, Peter and Elizabeth Burke's first child, Elise Lilly Burke.

* * *

Neal cracked open the door to El's hospital room and caught sight of El and Peter sitting on the bed, Peter holding a tiny bundle that Neal could only assume was their baby. He opened the door a little more, then paused, watching the couple closely. The urge to walk in and introduce himself to his 'adopted' niece was great, but even greater still was his respect for his friend.

Slowly Neal closed the door and then stood and stared at it. Since when had he been considerate of Peter's privacy? Since Peter took his first and greatest step in his life, the step into the greatest responsibility of all time. The step from husband to husband and father.

With that the former conman turned around and made his way down the hall, the happenings of the still young day whirling in his head as he pondered responsibility, love and commitment. He could learn a thing or two from Peter.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked this. :) As you noticed I took a couple of liberties. One of them was Peter's middle name-I decided to name him Peter Daniel Burke. I also decided he looked like he was forty-two, so I went with that age. ;)  
_

_I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you!_

_-Shire_


End file.
